


Cheering Up

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Harry/Snape - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s had a bad day, but it’s about to get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Up

The day had been exhausting. It had badly begun with no morning sex, as his lover had been up at an ungodly hour to check on one of his projects. The kids had been unmanageable, excited after a Yule Ball had been announced. Two of his seventh-years had then managed to lock their hexes on each other, and Harry had spent the better part of his evening trying to unlock them. Now Harry wanted nothing more than a warm cup of tea and, perhaps, if his lover was amenable, a foot rub.

Those plans were quashed down, however, when Harry found himself bound with conjured vine ropes and pushed into a pitch-black cupboard.

Harry trashed against the restraints, unable to reach his wand. A series of inaudible spells divested him of the ropes and his clothing and bound his hands high over his head. Trying not to panic, Harry began to gather his inner magic to unleash it at his opponent, when he felt it clamp down inside his body, out of his reach. He sagged with relief against his binds. The magic-suppressing spell had been his own invention and he had steadfastly refused to teach it to anyone, save his lover. Severus it was, then.

In that moment, Harry felt a mouth attaching itself to his nipple while a warm hand cupped his balls. He cried out in surprise and pleasure. His cries turned to needy moans as Severus continued his ministrations.

When both nipples had been licked to hardness and his cock stroked until he could feel himself on the brink of orgasm, Harry felt the hand at his groin reach down between his thighs and smack their inside to spread them. It then went over his hips to fall down into the crack of his arse, lightly teasing. The other hand was brought to his mouth and Harry sucked the fingers in, recognising the ever-present taste and scent of asphodel, characteristic of his lover.

When the fingers were slicked enough, Harry felt them retreat and then heard Severus kneel down in a ruffle of robes — he realised with surprise that his lover was still clothed. A second or two passed, nearly killing Harry with frustration, then, unexpectedly, a warm mouth encircled his cock while two wet fingers pushed inside him. It didn’t take more than a few seconds to make him come and he didn’t even have time to warn Severus before flooding his mouth.

Harry sagged bonelessly into Severus’ arms after the binding spell disappeared.

“So, how was your day?”

Harry could imagine the smug smile gracing his lover’s face. He reached out and caught an ear, and stroked it softly.

“The last minutes considerably brightened it.”


End file.
